Oeste Selvagem
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Alterverse - Numa terra sem lei, um desejo de vingança une as vidas de um homem e uma mulher marcados pelo passado (2xH).
1. Prólogo

**Esclarecimento**: Os personagens de Gundam Wing são de propriedade de Sunrise Co. e Bandai Entertainment®. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Nota**: Quando o CN exibiu Gundam Wing pela primeira vez, não me interessei muito. Achava um desenho muito masculino, afinal todos aqueles supermechas, armas, guerra... Não dei a atenção devida... Ainda bem que as coisas mudam! Pois bem, aqui estou eu, dando início a um novo fic, um universo alternativo com os personagens deste anime. A idéia, mais uma vez, veio por meio de um fanart: Duo vestido de cowboy. Espero que gostem dessa história. Boa leitura!

**OESTE SELVAGEM**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

_Prólogo_

Nova Yorque, 1825.

"Vamos lá, Sarah! Respire fundo! Agüente firme", ordenou a parteira à jovem mulher que sofria com as dores de um parto complicado. O bebê estava sentado e, se não tivesse sorte, poderia perder tanto a mãe quanto à criança.

Sarah fez o que lhe foi pedido, sentindo as mãos fortes da outra apertando sua rija barriga. Aquilo era um castigo, um castigo por ter fugido de casa e se entregue a uma vida desregrada. Mulheres como ela não podiam ter filhos. Aos olhos da sociedade, aquela criança seria um bastardo, fruto da união de um bandido e uma prostituta.

"Mais uma vez, Sarah", exigiu novamente a parteira, sentindo o bebê mexer-se. "Agora faça força!".

Sangrando muito, a pobre mulher fez um último esforço, sentindo seu corpo rasgar-se para que seu primeiro e único filho viesse ao mundo. Sua consciência foi aos poucos desaparecendo conforme o bebê nascia. Ouviu ao longe a voz da parteira, dizendo que dera a luz a um menino robusto. Sentindo-se fraca, deixou-se levar pela escuridão que a envolvia.

Embora tivesse muita experiência em fazer partos, a mulher olhou para a prostituta ensangüentada que jazia na rota cama de palha. Sentiu o coração apertar ao olhar para o pequeno. O que faria com aquela preciosa vida?

"Vou levá-lo até o padre Maxwell, criança... Ele saberá o que fazer...".

* * *

Berlim, 1829.

Ralf Schbeicker admirava o pequeno ser que sua pálida esposa amamentava. Martina estava exausta, mas radiante. Fitava o bebê com devoção, passando as mãos calejadas pelo trabalho duro no campo delicadamente pelo acanhado tufo de cabelos negros da cabeça da criança.

"Como iremos chamá-la, Ralf?", perguntou ela, mirando o marido com seus imensos olhos azuis.

"O nome dela será Hilde, como minha mãe...".

Anuindo com a cabeça, Martina sorriu. "Certo... seja bem vinda à família Schbeicker, _Fräulein_ Hilde".

* * *

Nova Yorque, 1833.

O orfanato Maxwell fervilhava naquela manhã de inverno. As crianças brincavam no pátio, contentes após a primeira noite de neve do ano. Um dos mais animados era Duo. Os intensos e brilhantes olhos azul cobalto irradiavam uma alegria incontida enquanto corria, lançando bolas de neves nos amiguinhos. Embora fosse um dos menores, era o mais animado, atirando suas 'balas' geladas para todos os lados. Uma delas acertou as pernas do padre Maxwell, que se aproximava acompanhado de um outro homem.

"Oh, tinha que ser você, Duo...", sorriu o bom senhor. "Tem ótima mira, pequeno".

Duo cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. "Desculpe aí... Foi sem querer, Pe. Maxwell".

Conhecendo bem o garoto, o padre resolveu não replicar. Apontando para o cavaleiro que o acompanhava, olhou grave para o menino. "Este homem quer falar com você, Duo. Por que não nos acompanha?".

Seguindo atrás do homem que o criara e do desconhecido, Duo ia pensando nas coisas que fizera. Não tinha arrumado mais nenhuma encrenca com os moleques da escola que freqüentava. Então por que aquele estranho estava ali? Acompanhou os dois adultos até o escritório do padre e ficou em silêncio, aguardando a bronca que viria. Ela sempre vinha, mesmo que não tivesse feito nada, estava acostumado.

"Duo", começou o padre. "Tenho boas notícias, meu caro... Este homem é seu pai".

O menino ergueu o olhar e sentiu um arrepio na espinha ante o olhar frio do outro. "Você não é meu pai", replicou entre dentes, tomado de uma súbita coragem.

O homem deu um meio sorriso. "Igualzinho à mãe, aquela vadia...". Ouvindo o pigarro do padre, deu de ombros. "Se não quiser acreditar em mim, fedelho, não tem problema... O que importa é que o velho aqui acreditou e você vem comigo".

"Padre?", os grandes olhos de Duo se voltaram para o homem mais velho. "É verdade?".

"Sim, meu menino...", assentiu Maxwell, olhos marejados. Duo fora sua primeira criança. Tinha um mau pressentimento quanto àquela situação, mas nada podia fazer. O homem tinha documentos. "Você tem meia hora para arrumar suas coisas...".

"Eu não quero ir, padre!", exclamou o garoto.

"Não posso fazer nada, Duo!".

E foi entre choros e gritos que Duo partiu do orfanato. Assim que se afastaram das vistas do padre, levou seu primeiro tapa. Engolindo as lágrimas, deixou que seu 'pai' o conduzisse até um grande cavalo negro, que o empolgaria, se não fossem as circunstâncias. Deixando a raiva consumir seu pequeno coração, seguiu para o oeste, rumo ao desconhecido.

* * *

Porto de Nova Yorque, naquele mesmo ano.

A família Schbeicker fazia parte de um numeroso grupo de imigrantes que chegavam aos Estados Unidos, a terra da liberdade. Respirando fundo, Ralf ergueu a pequena Hilde nos braços para que ela pudesse ver os prédios da cidade que seria seu novo lar.

"Chegamos, _vati_?", perguntou ela, os olhos azuis brilhando, cheios de curiosidade.

"_Ja_, querida", concordou o homem. "Aqui você terá tudo de bom! Irá estudar e se tornar uma grande pessoa! O futuro está à sua frente, Hilde!".

Apática, Martina olhava a interação entre pai e filha, sem controlar o ciúme que a acometia. Depois das duas tentativas frustradas de aumentar a família, o artesão resolvera dedicar-se somente à menina, que era dona de toda a atenção do pai. Apesar de saber que era uma mulher de sorte, Martina não conseguia evitar o ciúme e a mágoa. Sentia-se, na maior parte do tempo, rejeitada. E acabava despejando isso em Hilde.

Aprumou-se quando um dos marinheiros do barco se aproximou deles. Era um homem encorpado, bronzeado e flertava escancaradamente com a alemã, quando o Sr. Shbeicker estava com a garotinha. Acompanhando o desejável marujo com os olhos azuis como os da filha, sentiu o desejo crescer... Pensando em aproveitar sua última oportunidade, afastou-se do marido, seguindo o amante para o convés inferior para uma última '_rapidinha'_.

"Teremos uma vida boa aqui, _liebling_", disse o homem, apontando para os contornos daquela terra prometida. "Seremos grandes, Hilde... Você e eu".

A pequena apenas sacudia a cabecinha, os cabelos pretos presos em duas trancinhas balançando sobre os ombros. Nem sequer reparara a ausência da mãe.

* * *

Em algum lugar do oeste, dez anos depois.

"Eles estão prontos, senhor", disse o homem que tempos atrás fora à Nova Yorque, dizendo ser pai de cinco meninos, pegos em orfanatos diferentes.

Doutor J. olhava para suas cobaias, agora homens adultos. Estavam prontos para lutar. Eram verdadeiros soldados.

"Sim... Eles estão mais que prontos, Howard... E farão a diferença quando a guerra chegar... Eles serão imbatíveis".

Fitou mais uma vez os resultados de sua experiência. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei. Tinha transformado cinco órfãos esquecidos pelo mundo em máquinas de luta.

* * *

Nova Yorque, 1850.

"Não acredito que você fez isso, seu idiota!", vociferou Martina ao olhar a escritura nas mãos do marido.

Sem se importar com os resmungos da mulher, Ralf sentou-se diante de Hilde, que sentia o coração pular no peito. Na casa dos Smith, onde trabalhava como babá, a jovem lera diversas histórias sobe o oeste selvagem, sempre sonhando em um dia poder conhecê-lo. Contara o desejo para o pai uma única vez e ali estava ele, realizando sua vontade, a custa de muito suor.

"Negociei um pequeno rancho para nós, Hilde", disse o homem, sorrindo. "Vou montar uma oficina para continuar com meus negócios e você poderá dar aulas ou se casar, se encontrarmos um pretendente digno!".

A moça não cabia em si de contentamento. Não se importava com o que o futuro lhes reservaria... Tudo o que importava naquele momento era que iam para o Oeste.

"Seus tolos sonhadores!", a voz de Martina trouxe pai e filha de volta à realidade. "Vocês vão buscar à morte se ousarem partir nessa viagem aparvalhada. Idiotas!". Cruzando os braços robustos, continuou. "Se querem se aventurar nos territórios de índios selvagens e canibais, por mim tudo bem, mas saibam que não vou!".

"Mãe...", Hilde tentou esfriar os ânimos, porém a expressão dura de Ralf a fez se calar.

"Fique aqui então, _hündin_..." cuspiu a ofensa na cara da esposa. "Fique com seus homens, mulher promíscua... Hilde e eu não precisamos de você. Vamos começar uma vida nova longe daqui, longe dessa pouca vergonha em que você nos rebaixou, cadela!".

Irada, Martina gritou. ""timo! Que partam e morram!". E saiu da sala, batendo os pés.

"_Vater_...", murmurou a moça, abalada com tudo aquilo. "Não podemos deixar mamãe aqui...".

"Podemos e vamos, _liebling_", Ralf respirou fundo. "Sua mãe cavou a própria cova... Não farei mais nada por ela. Suportei calado todas as ofensas de Martina por sua causa, meu anjo, porque ela é sua mãe. Agora, você já é uma mulher crescida e está pronta para se casar... Não quero que essa mulher imunda estrague suas oportunidades". Ajoelhou-se e pegou as mãos da filha. "Seu futuro é mais importante que qualquer coisa, Hilde... E, no dia em que pisamos nesta cidade que desgraçou sua mãe, eu lhe prometi que seríamos grandes... E ainda seremos, meu bem. Arrume suas coisas. Partiremos amanh".

Hilde seguiu para o minúsculo quarto que possuía. Vivia com os pais na parte mais pobre da cidade. O emprego de ferreiro de Ralf mal dava para pagar as despesas da pequena família e os estudos de Hilde consumiam a maior parte do dinheiro. Martina costurava para fora, ajudando na renda e acabara colocando a filha para trabalhar cedo também. Hilde não se importava em ajudar o pai na oficina ou a mãe nas costuras. Tinha a mente ágil e faro bom para os negócios, mas a única pessoa que desejava impressionar não reparava em nada disso.

Desde pequena, para a mãe, Hilde era uma rival e era tratada como tal. Os piores serviços da casa ficavam pra menina. O consolo da pequena era o carinho do pai que a amava sem restrições. Sentando-se na cama, pegou um lápis e uma folha de um caderno velho. Escreveu sua despedida entre lágrimas, esperando que um dia a mãe mudasse de idéia e pudesse viver com eles no oeste. Prometeu manter sempre contato e retornar assim que possível.

Na manhã seguinte, Martina acordou com as pancadas na porta. Tinha saído para beber e voltara muito tarde, encontrando todos dormindo. Jogara-se na cama e lá ficara até o insistente barulho começar. Procurou por Ralf e pela magricela, mas encontrou somente a carta de Hilde. Rasgou sem ao menos ler, praguejando contra o marido e o destino. Foi despejada no mesmo dia, passando a viver num bordel de quinta categoria.

* * *

O carroção dos Schbeicker seguia lentamente seu caminho, rumo à Sancsville, um pequeno vilarejo texano. Viajavam à várias semanas e de acordo com o guia, estavam perto do Rio Mississipi. Hilde anotava tudo em seu diário, surpreendida pela viagem tão tranqüila. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim... Pelo que havia se informado, estavam entrando em território índio.

Entardecia quando pararam para o jantar. Hilde pegava as provisões enquanto o pai e o guia juntavam água e lenha para a fogueira. Cortava um pedaço de queijo quando ouviu o primeiro tiro e os galopes. Logo, um grupo de cavaleiros se achegava, rostos cobertos por panos e chapéus.

"Pai!".

Levantando-se, avistou o pai se aproximar correndo, mas outro tiro atravessou-lhe o abdômen, fazendo o homem arregalar os olhos e cuspir sangue. Como se o tempo tivesse se tornado mais lento, viu a pessoa mais importante de sua vida tombar para a morte.

"PAI!", gritou, disparando na direção dele, mas foi cercada e agarrada por trás. Esperneou e berrou até levar um tiro também. Desmaiou, a imagem do pai morto estampada em sua mente.

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1

**OESTE SELVAGEM **

_Por Andréa Meiouh  
_

_Capítulo 1

* * *

_

Sancsville, 1850.

Após um dia de calor infernal e muito trabalho, Duo Maxwell finalmente conseguia uns instantes de folga. Cansado e suado, pensou em cancelar a ida até o saloon, mas descartou logo a idéia. O jogo de pôquer era uma das únicas diversões que tinha naquele fim de mundo, além de ser uma boa oportunidade para rever os companheiros. Ao se decidirem estabelecer residência na pacata Sancsville, os cinco resolveram seguir suas vidas, deixando o passado para trás. Ninguém, exceto Howard e o Doutor J, sabia quem e o que eles era na realidade.

Encaminhou-se com passos rápidos para a casa de banhos da Srta. Poo. A mulher de cabelos cor de mel sorriu quando o viu chegar.

"Finalmente, Maxwell... Pensei que ia deixar essa sujeira acumular por mais uma semana...", gracejou ela, estendendo uma toalha.

Sorrindo amplamente, Duo piscou com malícia. "Sem essa, Sally... Preciso manter esse meu rostinho lindo visível aos olhos das mulheres... Afinal, vocês merecem!".

"Convencido!", sorriu ela, enquanto um dos seus clientes favoritos afastava-se gargalhando. Virou-se e chamou a nova funcionária, explicou direitinho à moça o que fazer, esperando que ela não errasse em nada.

Duo tirou a roupa e entrou numa das tinas fumegantes que havia no centro do aposento. Além do hotel de Quatre, o estabelecimento de Sally era o único que oferecia aquele tipo de 'luxo' por ali. Afundou totalmente molhando bem os longos cabelos presos numa trança. Recostou a cabeça na borda da banheira e fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo cansado relaxar, mas não totalmente, afinal velhos hábitos custavam a morrer. Apurou os sentidos quando escutou a porta se abrir.

"Seu pedido, senhor...", uma voz feminina soou bem perto.

"Mas eu não pedi nada dessa vez...", a voz de Duo morreu quando, ao abrir os olhos, avistou a nova funcionária de Sally. Ela era pequena, esguia, com grandes olhos azuis ornamentando um rosto fino e pálido. A franja negra caía-lhe pela testa franzida numa expressão determinada.

E ela apontava um revólver na direção dele.

"Diga adeus à vida, assassino...", grunhiu ela, apertando o gatilho.

Estreitando os olhos, pensando em suas possibilidades, Duo perguntou: "Posso ao menos saber o nome da mulher que vai me matar?". As sobrancelhas dela se franziram ainda mais e os olhos irradiaram ódio e sofrimento. Ele conhecia aquele olhar.

"Hilde Schbeicker", disse ela. "Espero que lembre de mim no inferno, maldito...".

Num movimento rápido, Duo se levantou, pegando o punho de Hilde e torcendo-lhe o braço, pressionando as costas dela contra o peito molhado. "Mas que diabos está tentando fazer, maluca?!".

"Matar você!", explodiu ela. "Me solte!".

"Não até que você explique essa história direitinho, boneca...", disse ele, apertando-lhe o braço e fazendo-a gemer.

"Não tenho nada pra explicar!", Hilde arfava contra o corpo quente e molhado daquele homem. O homem não era nada do que ela esperava. Alto, bronzeado, com o corpo esguio de músculos trabalhados, ele não tinha a aparência de um assassino. Mas, na vida tudo podia acontecer. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente com a descrição dada. Só podia ser ele. "Foi você quem matou meu pai, verme! Me largue!".

'_Matei o pai dela...?_', pensou ele, soltando na hora. "Que diabos você está falando?".

Pegando a arma que tinha caído no chão, Hilde se afastou. Tinha o rosto vermelho. Ele estava nu, em toda sua glória, diante dela. "Não tem vergonha de se mostrar para as mulheres, idiota?".

"Quer que eu tenha vergonha na hora que minha vida está sendo ameaçada?", ele riu secamente. "Você está de brincadeira, só pode... Quem te mandou aqui, menina?".

"Não te interessa!", gritou ela, mirando novamente e atirando de uma vez.

"Ah!". Desviando, Duo jogou-se no chão, fazendo a banheira virar e espalhar água por todos os lados. Hilde preparou-se para atirar mais uma vez, porém foi agarrada pelas pernas. "Mulher louca!", exclamou ele, tentando dominá-la. "Não matei seu pai!".

"Mentiroso!", ela se debatia, enquanto ele a prendia no chão. O vestido cor de lavanda, de tecido fino, rasgou-se, expondo a cicatriz no ombro direito. Duo parou, os olhos fixos na pele repuxada.

"Está se lembrando, cretino?", sibilou a moça, olhando por sobre o ombro. "Olhe bem o estrago que fez... Lembre de tudo! Quer relembrar também da sensação que sentiu quando atirou no meu PAI!?".

"DUO!".

Naquele momento, Sally entrou no aposento, trazendo nas mãos uma espingarda. Parou imediatamente assim que viu Duo nu, deitado sobre Hilde, pressionando-a contra o chão.

"Mas o que está havendo?", perguntou a dona do lugar. "Hilde?".

Jogando a arma para longe, Duo se afastou da garota, pegou a toalha mais próxima e se cobriu. Baixou os olhos e viu a jovem se encolher em posição fetal, trêmula, enquanto Sally se aproximava.

"Duo... O que está acontecendo?".

Suspirando, o homem procurou pela trouxa de roupa que havia trazido. Estava toda molhada. Balançou a cabeça, resignado. "Será que poderia me arrumar uma roupa limpa, Sally? Estas estão sem condições...".

Assentindo, Sally pegou uma toalha seca de um dos cabideiros e cobriu Hilde antes de seguir até um outro quarto, entregando roupas limpas e passadas para Duo. "Como conheceu essa menina?", ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Ela apareceu há alguns dias atrás... Estava machucada e precisava de abrigo e comida. Eu tive que ajudar...". O oeste não era uma terra favorável para as mulheres, Duo sabia disso. As poucas de coragem como Sally nunca deixariam alguém passando necessidade e muito menos fariam perguntas. Era a sutil lei do 'silêncio', que protegia todos ali, inclusive ele. "Por que ela queria matar você?".

"Acha que matei o pai dela", ele respondeu, vestindo a calça.

"E matou?".

"Claro que não!". Ofendido, ele aprumou-se, oferecendo à Noin uma bela visão de seu corpo definido. Com cerca de 1,80m, o ferreiro de Sancsville era belo. A figura bronzeada, forte e esguia chamava atenção por onde passava. O sorriso sempre fácil, os cabelos longos e os olhos azuis tornavam-no ainda mais atraente.

"Então, precisamos descobrir quem foi que fez isso, Duo...", replicou ela, cruzando os braços.

"Não se preocupe, vou resolver isso", prometeu ele antes de sair. "Depois eu volto para pegar minhas coisas".

* * *

Relena despedia-se de um aluno quando viu Heero e Wu Fei passando pela rua principal. Como sempre, seus olhos foram atraídos pela imagem do rancheiro de cabelos castanhos. Desde que ele chegara à Sancsville, há dois anos, a professora não conseguia parar de pensar nele, que a ignorava completamente.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Yui, Sr. Chang", cumprimentou.

"Boa tarde, professora", responderam os dois homens, sem pararem de caminhar. Ela os acompanhou com o olhar até sentir um puxão na barra do vestido e baixar os olhos para encarar uma de suas alunas. Sorriu esquecendo momentaneamente o criador de cavalos.

Seguindo em direção ao saloon de Trowa, os dois amigos trocavam algumas palavras.

"Não lhe pareceu que a professora Relena estava subitamente interessada em nós?", perguntou Wu Fei.

"Hunf... Não quero saber...", replicou o outro, indiferente. "Vamos logo que os outros devem estar esperando...".

"Aposto que Maxwell está atrasado...".

Entraram no bar e, por mais incrível que parecesse, encontraram Duo lá. Os trajes não estavam nas melhores condições, estava descalço e despenteado, mas ele estava adiantado. Quatre e Trowa estavam ao lado dele, com expressões graves.

"Precisamos conversar...", disse sério, olhando os companheiros.

"Vamos até meu escritório", disse Trowa. E chamando a garçonete, ordenou: "Catharine, tome conta de tudo por aqui".

Acomodaram-se da melhor maneira que podiam. "Vai explicar onde estão suas botas?", alfinetou Wu Fei.

"Tentaram matar Duo hoje", respondeu Quatre, enquanto o moreno de trança andava de um lado para o outro. Aquilo finalmente despertou a atenção dos recém-chegados.

"Como aconteceu?".

"Ela me encurralou na casa de banhos", respondeu Duo.

"Ela? Era uma mulher?", o oriental espantou-se.

Revirando os olhos, Duo sentou na mesa. "Sim, era uma mulher, Wu Fei... Uma mulher bonita e cheia de ódio. E atirou em mim de verdade".

"Por que?", foi a pergunta de Heero.

"Pensa que matei o pai dela...", respondeu o ferreiro. "Diabos, depois de tudo o que passamos... Pensei que teria um pouquinho de paz...".

"Nunca teremos paz, Duo", disse o loiro, Quatre Winner. "Nosso passado sempre estará pairando sobre nossas cabeças, por mais que a gente tente evitar".

Um silêncio se fez, todos assimilando as palavras do dono da pequena e única estalagem da região. Quatre tinha razão. O passado para sempre os assombraria, mas Duo tinha uma certeza. Não matara o pai de Hilde e muito menos atirara nela.

* * *

Os olhos azuis fitavam o nada. Estavam perdidos, sem vida ou brilho. Sally começou a se preocupar. Tinha levado Hilde para sua casa e trocado-lhe a roupa, mas ela não reagia. A apatia de Hilde era tamanha que a outra podia sentir na pele. O sofrimento, a solidão... Entendia aquilo tudo muito bem. Também havia passado por experiências difíceis quando jovem, mas encontrara forças para continuar a vida. Aprendera muito com os acontecimentos e assim se tornara a mulher que era. Esperava, ardentemente, que Hilde pudesse fazer o mesmo.

Dirigindo-se para a cozinha, preparou um pouco de chá. Depositou a xícara fumegante ao lado da funcionária e sentando-se ao lado dela, tentou tirá-la daquele estado.

"Hilde, por favor... Fale comigo". Não obteve resposta.

Suspirando, Sally levantou-se e foi até o armário, de onde tirou um cobertor. Cobriu a jovem e encaminhou-se para a porta, decidida a voltar para o trabalho, quando ouviu a voz fraca da outra.

"Sally...".

Virando-se, a mulher de cabelos cacheados sentiu o coração apertar. Hilde tinha os olhos tão expressivos, capazes de transmitir tanta emoção... Naquele momento, os dois orbes azuis refletiam somente dor. Voltou para a cama e sentou-se, puxando a funcionária para um abraço.

Hilde finalmente chorou. Chorou pelo pai, pela mãe, por si mesma, pela vida cruel que a levara até ali. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo usou o ombro amigo de Sally, mas quando finalmente parou, sentia-se leve, aliviada.

"Obrigada", murmurou, desvencilhando-se do abraço da outra.

"Não precisa agradecer, Hilde...", Sally sorriu. "Você estava precisando disso... Estou feliz em poder ajudar".

Balançando a cabeça, a alemã abaixou o olhar, que pousou sobre a xícara. Estendeu o braço e pegou-a, provando o chá.

"Já deve estar frio", comentou a outra.

"Não tem problema...", respondeu, bebendo mais um pouco. "Está uma delícia". As duas ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Hilde terminava seu chá.

Sabendo que não podia mais evitar a conversa, Sally resolveu ser bem direta. "Por que fez aquilo, Hilde? Por que atirou em Duo?".

A aparente tranqüilidade se afastou da garota, que enrijeceu, quase derrubando a xícara. "Aquele homem...", parou, respirando fundo, tentando engolir o nó que havia formado em sua garganta. "Ele matou meu pai...".

Sally não podia acreditar. "Não pode ser, Hilde... Duo não faria uma coisa dessas...".

"Mas ele fez! Eu vi!", exclamou a outra, levantando-se. "O bando dele atacou nosso carroção! Eles atiraram sem piedade! Como pode duvidar de mim? Quer que eu mostre minha cicatriz?".

"Hilde", a voz firme de Sally arrancou a moça de seu surto de raiva. Percebendo que ela se acalmava, a dona da casa continuou: "Hilde... Não poderia ter sido Duo... Eu o conheço, ele freqüenta a casa de banhos quase que diariamente nesses dois anos em que ele está na cidade. Não havia como ele ter atacado vocês num lugar tão longe sem ter ao menos saído daqui".

A racionalidade da patroa fez Hilde sentir vergonha. Haviam mentido pra ela. Mentiram sobre os atacantes, enganaram-na para que ela se tornasse uma mulher amarga e sedenta pela vingança. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Caiu de joelhos no chão, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

"Shhh... Tudo vai ficar bem, Hilde...", novamente Sally a envolveu num abraço amigo. "Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem...".

* * *

Continua... 


End file.
